Kyrenaz Nelthro Kanir
' ''' is the Archbishop and Prophet of the fallen god Shavur, he is the superior of K'dulnir and a servant of Shavur. He is one of the main villains of the Persistence Canon. And the last living member of the Kanir main family. Personality Kyrenaz prides himself on his inventiveness and creativity, his unique perspective and vigorous intellect. There’s nothing he’d be more unhappy about than being "common". Spotting discrepancies between statements could almost be described as a hobby, making it a bad idea to lie to him. Ironically Kyrenaz' words should always be taken with a grain of salt – it’s not that he is dishonest, but tends to share thoughts that are not fully developed, using others as a sounding board for ideas and theories in a debate against himself rather than actual conversation partners. This may make him appear unreliable, but in reality, no one is more enthusiastic and capable of spotting a problem, drilling through the endless factors and details that encompass the issue and developing a unique and viable solution – just don’t expect punctual progress reports. He is uninterested in practical, day-to-day activities and maintenance, but when he finds an environment where his creative genius and potential can be expressed, there is no limit to the time and energy he will expend in developing an insightful and unbiased solution. Appearance Kyrenaz switches gender between male and female, whichever suits him. As a Male, he has shoulder length white hair, and glistening red eyes. From just under his eyes and across his face to under his chin are two long red ridges in his skin. He has a lean Build. He stands about 173 cm. As a female, Kyrenaz seems to lose some muscle mass, and becomes more voluptuous. The hair grows longer, his height is also reduced to 153 cm. History TBA Powers and Abilities As the Archbishop of Shavur, Kyrenaz is not to be meddled with. He is possibly the greatest of Shavur's servants. Kyrenaz is a practitioner of Magical Powers who possess the uncanny ability to transcend the very rules under which it operates. This allows him to perform many super-supernatural feats such as the ability to spontaneously create new spells if he has enough understanding of the desired effects, and adapt magical effects on the fly to meet the needs of every situation. He can intuitively learn any kind of magic, absorb any kind of energy to power-up his magic, scan objects/beings/phenomena to incorporate their effects to their magical options, and recombine known magical effects into brand new ones. He can also configure the properties of Magical objects and spells, and manipulate magicka freely in whatever way he desires. He is able to take control of magic and create an entire new school of magic, as well as entire new spells either for the new schools or the old exstant schools of magic. He can bypass any form of immunity to his powers, including secondary effects, affecting what is immune to it like their immunity doesn't even exist at all. Furthermore, no form of anti-magic affects him, and neither can his magic be blocked or nullified in any way. He can also remove any requirement or limitations of spells, as shown when he utilizes Sigil magic, a type of magic that he himself has no way of learning. He also overcomes the price it takes to use magic and never needs to replenish his magicka, Any spell he uses will also never harm him, even if the power is designed as a double edged sword. Kyrenaz can create, shape and manipulate the boundaries of magic. Since everything is existentially and conceptually defined by boundaries, the possibilities offered are limitless, he can manipulate the conduits of energy that surround the Aurbis, able to bend the mystic forces to his whim. And ignore any side effect this may have. Command Like some of the Cabal Kyrenaz has command over his own small group of people, his group consists of 5 people apert from himself all specializing in a specific school of magic and able to use master level spells from their school. Illusion, Conjuration, Mysticism, Destruction and Restoration. Together they Encompass all 5 major schools of magic. Character Card Character Card: Name: Kyrenaz Nelthro Kanir Alias: The Archbishop, Magice Appearance: Average for human standards, but tall among nemer, he stands about 172 cm's in height. Species: Nemer Sex: Male Birthdate: 1E 94, 13th of Second Seed Height: 172 cm/5.6 ft Weight: 68 kg/152 lbs Faction: The Cabal, Five-Star Senate Skills: Master Mysticism, Expert Alteration. Expert Thaumaturgy, Adept Destruction, Adept Hand-to-hand, Adept Acrobatics. Spells: All spells. Sigil Magic: All Sigil Spells Unique Powers: Almighty Magic, Kyrenaz possesses the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished. Unique Item: Ring of Sexual swapping(Changes his biological sex from one to the other, depending on which hand it is worn. Left for Female, Right for Male) Equipment: Kyrenaz wears Illustrious Nobleman clothes, in black and white with gold trims and a red belt, he also has a blue and purple cloak with a black ornament in the shape of an ankh which is also his Sigil. Bio: Trivia *Kyrenaz is the least likely character to ever die in the Persistence canon. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Priests Category:Villains Category:College of Whispers Category:Nobility Category:Five-Star Senate Category:PC Bosses Category:Nemer Category:Sigil Mage